


Bonfire Dance

by NewMoonChild



Series: Firestorm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gods, More tags will be added later, Mutants, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonChild/pseuds/NewMoonChild
Summary: The Sorceress fights against the organization that took her sister. The Demon is entranced by her dance and magic and fire and seeks to joing herA series of one shots while I work out characters and plot for my work





	1. Chapter 1

"The Sorceress" had been known for a few months now. She'd been handling strange incidents appearing all over town, often involving bizarre creatures that had started appearing over a year ago to start trouble. Some thought she was connected to the monsters somehow, though there were many theories about her origins. Some people called for her arrest- as her first appearances *did* end with large property damages and the occasional civilian injury- though that was a quickly disappearing issue on her side of things. Honestly, the police were  
grateful they had help dealing with those _things,_  even though they made no official comment about her.  
The internet loved the heroine. Plenty of fan-art and loads of conspiracy theories and discussions and "head-canons" about her.  
Xavier was certainly interested in her. She was powerful and confident and used her powers openly- yeah she kept her face hidden, but while his powers were limited to pranks and Halloween mayhem, hers were used where everyone could see. And he'd bet there was a pretty face under that mask, too.  
He wanted to meet her, get to know her, maybe see what was under the mask if he was lucky. Which is why he was putting the finishing touches on his disguise, flashing a fanged grin at his reflection before heading to the roof, unfurling his large black wings and taking off for his destination  
*****  
In hindsight, creating a power outage in the museum which turned off the electromagnetic locks and trapping everyone inside probably wasn't the best idea. But his powers worked best in the dark and it *did* get her attention.  
And damn, she was definitely attractive up close. Even chasing him and launching orbs of light at his backside- which didn't damage inanimate objecst but still hurt like hell when they hit him- she was hot.  
He should probably get out of there before she actually caught him though. So he turned around and blew a kiss at her before melting into a shadow. She could no longer see him, but he could definitely see her and hear her startled squeak and then frustrated scream. Oh man she was cute too. So unfair.  
Honestly, he had fun. He'd have to do this again sometime.


	2. Not Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer, darker chapter than the previous.   
> Inspiration: "Getting Stronger" by Michelle Creber and Gabriel Brown/Black Gryph0n

"Who  _are_ you?" she muttered, scanning over her information yet again despite how futile it was. She'd continuously gathered information on the Black Butterflies- past targets, "accidents" and disappearances most likely tied to them- but no definite leads on their motives, their members, or their leader. 

She clutched her side instinctively, feeling it throb slightly beneath her fingers. She'd nicknamed the Black Butterflies elusive leader "Puppetmaster," and for a very good reason. 

_She growled, jumping out of the way as a table was launched at her, edge brushing against her leg. She avoided looking at her attacker- his cold, dead eyes and  blank face disturbing her too much to focus. Just a few  hours ago the man had been joking with his coworkers as he left work and now he was... this._

_The hooded figure the "zombie" was guarding chuckled. "You'll have to fight back eventually, Sorceress," he commented, device in his face mask distorting his voice beyond all hope of recognition as his civilian self._

_"No I won't," she snapped. "I won't hurt an innocent civilian, no matter your control over him."_

_"Oh really now? You might want to consider otherwise, before I get tired of watching your dodging and acrobatics and simply end him." He smirked, the "zombie" suddenly coughing and gasping for air, doubling over. "Or perhaps you are alright with blood on your hands as long as you don't hurt him yourself."_

_She glared at him, insulted at the implication, moving closer to her attacker and preparing to actually fight the puppeted man. She hoped she could at least avoid seriously injuring him._

She should have paid more attention to her surroundings. She shouldn't have gone alone- but she wouldn't admit that. Either way she'd been careless and had gotten shot in her side, Puppetmaster taking his "zombie" and leaving her to bleed out on the cold stone floor. 

She was lucky Demon found her, honestly. When asked how he did so, apparently he'd hid a tracking device in her suit a few days ago. Sneaky bastard. Though she couldn't complain too much, after all it  _is_ what saved her life.

She squeezed the wound so hard it started to hurt, glaring at the board as though she could demand answers out of it. She had to be stronger. She had to stop Puppetmaster and his goons, put them where they could no longer harm anyone. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you might have noticed, this is gonna bounce around some. Like I said, developing a plot and characters, and my head absolutely does not work in a linear fashion. More like a ping pong ball, really. In any case, I'm open for prompts if anyone wants to offer some


	3. Civillian Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorceress and Demon meet for the first time outside of the super stuff

The news- and internet- was going crazy over last night's fight. It was Sorceress' third time dealing with that, that _flirtatious prankster_  everyone had taken to calling "the Demon." She could understand that, he did look like a fallen angel, really- though Demon was shorter she supposed. Of course, given his constant flirting with her, everyone had theories about their relationship. Most people   
guessed they knew each other in their civilian life- they didn't, there's no way she could handle any amount of time around such an annoying person. And of course, there was much discussion on the "sexual tension." Were they lovers? Ex lovers? Friends who flirted?   
Thankfully for Sorceress, the real answer was none of the above.   
She sighed. Knowing how much the media _loooved_ to milk anything involving Sorceress, her love life would probably be a topic of discussion for a while now. At least hopefully at work she wouldn't be bothered by it, and the boys she tutored were more interested in who Sorceress was fighting rather than dating.   
She picked up the next stack of books that she was supposed to stock. The next installment in a major fantasy series was being released today so hopefully everyone around her would be more interested in talking about the series than superhero romance fantasies.  
Thankfully the day went as she hoped, but it was also Friday. Which meant her co workers were going to be doing their weekly clubbing night and this time Mel wasn't holding anything back in her attempts to get the superhuman to come along and "actually relax and have fun for once."  
Which is how she found herself sitting at the bar that evening holding some fruity cocktail Mel had handed her before wandering off, trying very hard not to look miserable.   
She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand sliding up her thigh, making her jump. She followed the hand up to the face it belonged to, one of a very drunk middle aged man. "Heeeeeeey what's a pretty thing like you doing all by herself?"   
She wanted to deck him. She started to push his hand off her and was bout to give him a good right hook to the jaw when someone else approached.  
He was close to her age, maybe a year or two older, with wavy light brown hair and slightly tousled clothes. He made eye contact with her and smiled. "There you are, sweetheart. I've been looking for you all over."  
She blinked. She had never met this guy before, had she?  
He pulled her close to him, the drunk taking the hint and stumbling off. Once he was gone he let her go. "I'm sorry if that was too much, he looked like he was making you uncomfortable."  
"I could've handled him," she grumbled.  
"Still, I'm glad I managed to get him away from you. I'm Xavier."  
She nodded. "Noely, but I go by Noh."  
"Well Noh, would you like to sit somewhere and talk maybe? I'll pay for food, you looked like you didn't really want to be here."  
"Have you been watching me?"  
"You caught my eye a few times, but I wasn't watching you the entire time, just glancing."  
She snorted. "Fine, fine, but I'm not sleeping with you."  
He laughed. "Wasn't gonna ask that."


	4. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals and Contracts are very useful, but also very dangerous

Contracts, deals. People are in love with the idea of something to bind a person to their word, if only on paper or with a handshake. Some are more binding than others, each have various consequences for breaking the terms stated within, from loss of services to loss of freedom to many other things.  When dealing with those in the shadows one must be careful to read the fine print of such things, after all such secretive people have strong punishments for betrayal. 

“Do you want justice for her?” 

She whirled around. She hadn’t heard the door open and yet a young man was leaning against the wall behind her.  He smirked, the shadows of the dimly lit room obscuring his features. “I can help with that.”

She instinctively took a step back as he stepped forward. “What do you mean? The police are already investigating this.”

He snorted. “And they won’t be able to find anything. Your sister was investigating some rather… unusual and dangerous people. She’s not they first to get in their way, and she’s not the first to be eliminated.”

She snorted. “If they’re so good the police can’t catch them then how can you help?”

“The police are human. I am not.”

Now she actually laughed. “Yeah right, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Alright then.” He snapped his fingers and he shifted into a mirror image of her father, then a woman that frequented her work, then a boy she tutored, then back to his own appearance. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Believe me now?” 

She nodded hesitantly.

“Believe me, that is just the tip of the iceberg.” He bowed. “Urielsi, god of magic and knowledge, at your service.”

She nodded. “N-Noely Thorne. H-how are you planning to help?”

He sighed. “The gods have not been able to directly meddle in mortal affairs for several centuries now, however I can provide you some... assistance.”

“Assistance how?”

He waved his hand with a flourish, a parchment and pen appearing in the air in front of her with a burst of flame. “Sign a contract with me. If you read the terms it states that I will give you the ability to use magick which will aid you in taking down the people who put your sister into a coma. Upon the arrest of the leader of this group- whether due to your direct involvement or the involvement of those you are affiliated with, your sister will awake from her coma. However, your soul and life become forfeit to me upon completion of these terms. Which basically means you will leave this plane of existence and spend the rest of eternity with me. This also means if you die, your soul will return to me, but also your sister will be awakened regardless of if the people responsible are captured or not. Feel free to read over the contract yourself though. If you agree, simply sign at the bottom.”

She read over the parchment. Stated was exactly what he said, although with a lot longer wording. Was her life honestly worth this? He did make it sound like the police couldn’t handle this on her own- and her sister was working with the FBI so it’s possible even they couldn’t catch these people.  _ And  _ her sister would get to wake up, something the doctors said was nearly impossible. She hesitated a moment longer before signing her name. 

He was silent on the outside, but inside he was screaming. His partner, his lover, his best friend, now in the hospital and possibly on her deathbed. And there was nothing he could do about it. Shadow powers couldn’t heal, after all. 

“My my my, what do we have here? Oh looks like little miss Noely won’t live much longer hmm?”

He froze before turning to glare at the stranger. “What the hell do you want?” he snarled.

They chuckled. “Oh well, I may have the ability to save your lady friend.  _ But  _ I need you to do a little favor for me first.”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Then it’s a deal?” He held out a glowing hand. 

He didn’t even hesitate on shaking it. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooooo here we go. An actual original work and not me making AUs. Let's hope I can actually get somewhere with this.


End file.
